homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Marv Murchins
Marvin "Marv" Murchens is a Jewish-American burglar who serves as the secondary antagonist for the first two films (played by Daniel Stern), and as the main antagonist in the television fourth installment (played by French Stewart) of the Home Alone series. It's Marv who comes up with the nicknames for the burglars . Though his name is Marvin, he's generally referred to as Marv as it's officially what the character goes by in the films. Harry calls him Marvin only in the first film when the character first appears. Home Alone (1990) Marv is portrayed as a narrow-minded sidekick. In comparison to how he is portrayed in the sequel, the buffoonish aspect of his character is not as exaggerated, presenting him as more sincere in his stupidity. His folly is presented as incredibly poor judgment and acting without thinking, rather than him being portrayed with partial mental deficiency as he would be in the second film. In the first film, Marv comes up with the nickname for him and his partner as the "Wet Bandits" using the act of turning on sink faucets and leaving the water running as their calling card in each house they burglarize. He is portrayed by Daniel Stern in both Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost In New York. Marv first appears during a scene at night alongside with his partner Harry, sitting in the passenger seat of the van. Harry, who is revealed to be a burglar who had disguised himself as a cop previously, gloats about how the residents of the neighborhood told him when they were going to leave for the holiday. It was the McCallisters' house that came to be the number one target, the "Silver Tuna", and which whose yard the two burglars decide to pull the van in on first. Both Harry and Marv get out of the van having with them their crowbars. Unbeknowst to both burglars however, Kevin, who is home alone, is in the living room becoming scared when he sees the two men's shadows from the windows as they head toward the basement. The two burglars try to pry open the basement door with their crowbars. Kevin immediately runs through the house turning on light switches to scare the burglars off, which he does so when the light in the basement is turned on. Both Harry and Marv are confused, as they were previously informed that the McCallisters were to leave that morning, along with yet knowing that only Kevin was still in the house, and at that the two men quickly flee. Next scene shows Harry and Marv inside the Murphys' house. Kevin walks by heading to the store and sees the van parked in front of the Murphys' garage wondering if the family had left or not. Harry is crouched next to the Christmas tree, playing with unwrapped presents, while Marv is up recklessly and noisily shoving and throwing items off into a large leathery bag with his crowbar. Marv comes over to one of the phones in the house and pauses when it rings. The answering machine comes on, and he picks it up, quietly listening to a message by Peter McCallister sent to the Murphys. It confirms that the McCallister family (exception for Kevin) are in fact in Paris, of which Marv calls out to Harry telling him that he's right, that the McCallisters are not home. Although the message was for the concern of Kevin, it appears Peter only tells the Murphys to call, giving them the country code, area code, and part of the phone number of the current location where he and his family were at (though we do not get to really hear the entire message because of Marv speaking over). Thus, with Marv being only interested in the message confirming the family's absence rather than knowing why they were leaving a message, it was not given away that a McCallister kid was home alone. Later, Marv is shown in the Murphy's kitchen clogging up the drains of the kitchen sink and turning on the faucet leaving it running. As he heads out of the house carrying a bag of merchandise with him, Harry sees the smirk on Marv's face and knows about what had been done in the kitchen. Harry expresses disapproval calling it sick, but Marv claims the deed to be their calling card for as he puts it "All the great ones leave their mark. We're the Wet Bandits". Harry calls Marv sick and the two start arguing. Meanwhile, Kevin who just back got from the store (after evading a police officer for leaving the store with a toothbrush without paying) walks by in front of the driveway and does not see the van as it pulls out. Unfortunately, Harry and Marv who are busy still arguing, do not see Kevin walking by. In the nick of time, Marv sees Kevin first and tells Harry to watch out, and Harry immediately hits the brakes. Kevin then sees the vehicle and helplessly stands screaming as it stops only an inch at his face. As Kevin walks away, Harry immediately rolls down his window, and both men briefly hint about safety precaution to the boy and wishing him a "Merry Christmas".He and Harry then follow Kevin,but lose him at the church. Later, they attempt to enter Kevin's house, but he is shot in the face with Buzz's gun. As he goes downstairs to the basement,he slips down and says "ow" before trying to get up and enter. He is next seen finally gotten in and tries to turn on the lights,but the string is attached to a ironer,so it falls and slams his face,knocking him down. He then resorts to going upstairs and takes his shoes off and climbs up the slippery and cold stairs. But near the top, he sees there are icicles on the palms of his feet. He clutches them, but he falls down onto his back on the bottom of the stairs. He climbs out and into a window,but there are glass ournaments on the otherside,and reels in pain after stepping on them,so hard he falls down and shouts "I'M GONNA KILL THAT KID!" and gets up, but steps on more ournaments. He finally meets Harry,who's had his share of traps and looks like a chicken (but Harry's share of traps will be mentioned on his page.).They join forces to capture Kevin,and chase him to the stairs,but they falls on some toys Kevin laid out. They go upstairs, but a swinging can hits Marv in the face, knocking him down. Harry is hit by one too, and Marv claims Harry lost some teeth during the hiest so far. They get up and chase Keven upstairs, But Harry trips over a wire and is flipped over onto his back. Marv jumps over the wire and Harry's unconscous body, and leaps at Kevin, landing on the floor holding onto Kevin's foot. But Kevin places Buzz's tarantula on Marv's face and flings it onto Harry's chest. Kevin runs upstairs while Marv grabs a steel cane and scares Harry and hits him hard. Harry grabs it back and hits him thrice, calling him a jerk. They continue the chase and follow Kevin, only to realize he is already on a treehouse on the other side of the frontyard. Marv relunctantly climbs the rope leading there,but Kevin cuts the rope and they fall to the ground. They then look at eachother knowing what they'll do to Kevin. They chase the boy to the Murphy's, but capture him at the top of the flooded basement.they are about to bite his fingers off when Marely sneaks behind them and slams his shovel onto Marv's head,slamming it into the door and knocking him out.Harry turns around and only gets a glimpse of their attacker before they both know all they can see is darkness. Marv awakes up arrested by a police officer along with Harry and kicked in the rear by his boss after shouting out they are the wet bandits and are shoved into the police car and taken away,but not before Harry glares at Kevin, hinting they'll return one day for vengeance. Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (1992) Marv returns in the sequal to which he and Harry wind up breaking out of jail and catch a ride on a fish truck to New York City. He used a sticky hand to snatch donation money from Santa Claus. He makes up another nick name for him and Harry called the "Sticky Bandits". Marv is next seen walking behind The Model and puts his hand in her purse, Marv says he is sorry in French, The Model slaps Marv across the face then leaves. Marv and Harry then see Kevin and try to catch him, Kevin uses beeds from a necolas to stop them. Marv is next seen in the toy store called Duncan's Toy Chest robbing the toy store with Harry, Kevin throws a rock with a letter to Mr. Duncan on it through the window. They then try to catch Kevin, following him to his Uncle Rob's house. Marv is then hit repeatedly by bricks that Kevin throws down, leaving him very disoriented. He then tried to go through the front foor, but is tricked by the knob, and thenpulls. This activates the staple gun, which nails him in the butt. When he turns, the gun fires into his groin, causing horrible pain. When he falls, the gun fires again into his nose. He is also electrocuted, bashed by multiple items, trapped, and falls several stories and doused with paint after Kevin sets the rope on fire. They catch Kevin after he slips, and drag him to Central Park to kill him. However, the pigion lady throws a bucketfull of seed onto them, causing them to be mobbed by dozens of pigions. They are saved when the police show up, who scare the pigions away. They are covered in feathers. The police find the evidence and the tape. Marv then reveals that not only did they break into the toy store, they also escaped from prison, infuriating Harry, who strikes him multiple times to shut him up, but to no avail. As they are led away, Marv yells out to remember that they're not the Wet Bandits anymore, but the Sticky Bandits instead, to which Harry yells at Marv to shut up once more. Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House In this movie Marv is married to a woman named Vera Murchens. Marv and Vera appear to be in a love - hate marrige. Marv is first seen at Peter's new girlfriend Natalie's house, Kevin uses water to stop them. Trivia *In Home Alone 4, his appearance is very similar to Harry's old apperance. *His mother is revealed to be Molly in Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Wet bandits Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Wet Bandits Category:Bosses Category:Henchmens Category:Adults Category:Merchants